Warm
by GuzCuz
Summary: One-Shot. Sus manos estaban congeladas, y tambien sus pies, pero el siempre estaria ahi, para calentarla.


_Hola amigos, aquí kishin rei, ahora les traigo un one-shot NALu, consideren esto un regalo de navidad :3, porque después de todo que es mejor que el nalu, en la epoca navideña?._

* * *

><p>¡Abajo Lucy! –<p>

Si hubiera escuchado, talvez estaría seca, a salvo del peligro y el frio del invierno, y no mojada de pies a cabeza, como ahora. Y por ser muy testaruda estaba en el piso con sus piernas en el aire y temblando por el frio.

JA!, ganamos Natsu-nii, lo lamento Lucy-san –

El grito victorioso de Romeo se escucho en el aire, y pronto fue remplazado por un sonido de unas pisadas, unas fuertes pisadas que se dirigían a ella. Y un pelirosa muy ruidoso le preguntaba si aun estaba viva.

Estoy viva Natsu – Lucy se levanto, respirando difícilmente. Intento ponerse de pie, pero aun con los movimientos que hacia, sus piernas no parecían tocar el suelo.

Oh. El la estaba cargando. La chica se sonrojo, sus mejillas mas rojas y no solo por el frio.

Natsu, no tienes que hacer esto – intento liberarse pero el era mas terco que ella lo era. – de verdad Natsu, puedo caminar –

Hey, Romeo, vamos a tomar chocolate caliente al gremio! –

Claro Natsu-nii! –

Nat-

Wendy, tu también vienes? –

Por supuesto Natsu-san –

-su. _Natsu_ –

Cuando uso su tono amenazante, el chico suspiro – bien – la bajo con cuidado hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo – solo ten cuidado, esta resbaloso –

Me puedo cuidar bien yo misma – dio un paso hacia delante, y se sintió el frio pavimento en su calzado.

_Plaf_

Natsu se empezó a reír a su caida – Lucy, te dije que tuvieras cuidado –

Su visión cubierta de nieve solo estuvo ahí por un segundo. Sintió unas calidas manos levantarla, y empezaron a masajear sus brazos y hombros, mientras intentaban quitar su bufanda.

Natsu! –

Calla. No me des el "_Natsu_", mira lo que hiciste a tu bufanda –

Es cierto su bufanda rosa ahora estaba arruinada, llena de lodo y con una rotura en medio. Lucy miro al chico con una mirada de "no me regañes", el solo le sonrio, su sonrisa, calida y soleada. Empezó a correr detrás de los demas, diciendo el que llegue al ultimo tendra que darle un masaje de pies al otro.

Sonriendo de lado, Lucy salio tras el chico.

* * *

><p>¡Abajo Lucy! –<p>

Esta vez, si obedecio a la voz y se agacho mientras una especie de cuchilla pasaba por encima de ella, saco la llave del zodiaco e invoco a Taurus, este logro derrotar con facilidad a los bandidos que la habían rodeado por sorpresa.

En cuanto los demas cayeron el toro desapareció y Natsu corria hacia ella, diciendo que deberian encontrar un lugar seguro. Era una mision cono solo ellos dos, así que había sido facil emboscarlos, aun así pudieron derrotarlos, pero hubo heridas. Les tomo quince minutos encontrar un lugar escondido entre los arbustos.

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu y noto como tenia una navaja encajada en su brazo, con cuidado removio el filo de su brazo y se quito uno de sus guantes, lo puso sobre la herida para evitar que el chico se desangrara, el guante blanco pronto se torno negro.

Puso mas presion a la herida para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre, una mano calida se poso sobre la suya. Natsu la tomo de la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo.

Acabas de arruinar un perfecto par de guantes – dijo el pelirosado

Bueno, no podía dejar que te desangraras verdad? –

Lo se. Pero te quedaban muy bien, se te veían sexy. Owww –

Lucy aplico mas de la necesaria solo para callarlo. Ella continuo con lo que hacia, el viento soplaba a su alrededor, los copos de nieve caían en sus cabellos, ropas, y caras, pero lo ignoraron. Cuando termino, saco una venda de su bolso y la amarro en su herida.

Eran nuevos verdad? –

Si, pero no importa, tu me importas mas – automáticamente se sonrojo por decir eso.

Su aliento aliento se le fue cuando lo volteo a ver. También estaba sonrojado un poco, aunque podía haber sido por el frio. Le dedico otra de sus famosas sonrisas, y salio corriendo, retandola a quien llegaba primero al gremio. Diciendo que el perdedor masajearía los pies del otro, _otra vez_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salio tras el.

* * *

><p>Era el día de Navidad, y se oyó un golpe en la puerta temprano en la mañana. Recién salida de la ducha, pero todavía con sueño de la sesión de anoche beber un poco con sus compañeros magos, sonrió como el azul y el rosa brillante bloqueaban su visión del mundo exterior, una voz alegre la saludó y unas grandes manos metieron algo en la suyas, haciéndola parpadear .<p>

La caja era pequeña y muy roja, envuelto de manera desigual, pero con un arco suave, desigual verde en el medio.

Ábrelo, Lucy –

Arrancó el papel y rompio la caja en la mitad, haciendolo reír. Entonces ella se encontró frente a una bufanda en la combinación más hermosa de morado y verde, y un par de guantes blancos a partir de el mejor tipo de piel.

Natsu .. – dijo tocando.

Es- Lo tengo desde que arruinaste tu bufanda – explicó tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza y dando una risa nerviosa. –Y los guantes –

Son preciosos – le interrumpió ella, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa suave que la dejó extrañamente nerviosa e hizo a las mariposas en su estómago hacer un baile salvaje. Sin pensarlo, ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla izquierda, sintiendo el calor y dejar que sus labios permanecen a quizás, sólo quizás hacerse una idea de él. Cuando ella se apartó, le miraba con ojos tan negros, tan oscuros - esta vez, le cortó la respiración en la garganta a la vista, y sintió en su corazón ... algo.

Gracias – dijo, sin aliento, y luego se adelantó otra vez - y como un imán en busca de su contrario, lo besó en la otra mejilla, persistente aún más largo y oler el aroma que le hizo pensar, Natsu. Natsu sólo le huele tan bien y familiar.

Cuando ella hizo un movimiento para alejarse de nuevo, se encontró con la mano de el ya en la parte posterior de su cuello, fria de la nieve fresca y cálida a la vez, y él se acercaba. Tenía la voz ronca, como sin aliento, cuando él le pidió a una pregunta.

Significa que vas a masajear mis pies esta vez? –

Ella se rió, y luego asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Entonces nada más importaba en ese momento bajo su rostro y le dio un beso, cálido y maravilloso y tan dulce.

Se sintió como volver a casa.


End file.
